Justice High
by Trinity Stories
Summary: Justice High. Despite the immensely cheesy name, it was a great school full of remarkable people. And sinister people. But the good outweighed the bad. Justice High was famous for spawning great philanthropic heroes such as Thomas Wayne, Jor-El and Hippolyta Prince. The school most likely received its name for being able to make a hero out of anybody. Teen Justice League AU. R&R.


**Chapter 1 of Justice High. Hope you guys like.**

* * *

Justice High. Despite the immensely cheesy name, it was a great school full of remarkable people. And sinister people. But the good outweighed the bad. Justice High was famous for spawning great philanthropic heroes such as Thomas Wayne, Jor-El and Hippolyta Prince. The school most likely received its name for being able to make a hero out of anybody. But I'm rambling too much. This is the story of a remarkable group of teenagers who form a team to fight injustice.

Clark Kent got up early in the morning, excited for his first day as a sophomore. He quickly went through his morning routine and left the house. Clark looked around frantically to make sure nobody was watching him.

"Alright, everything checks out," he said to himself before running off at an inhuman speed.

Clark was one of the many students at Justice High with superpowers and not the only one to hide them. Superpowered individuals were frowned upon in the local area as people were most afraid of things they did not understand. Clark stopped running as he neared the school. He noticed his friend Diana and began walking with her. Diana Prince was one of the popular girls at Justice High, a really beauty. She did not give into the stereotype that popular girls must hang out with other popular girls- no, she hung around with Clark Kent and other people who were not considered the most popular such as Wally West and the foreign exchange student J'onn.

"How were your holidays Diana?" Clark asked as they entered the school grounds.

"They were great. Mother finally decided to help me hone my powers," Diana said excitedly.

Diana also had powers that were similar to Clark's. The two friends, along with their click were the only two to know about their abilities.

"That's great! I wish I had someone to help me with my powers. It came as quite a shock to my parents that I had powers," Clark said.

"Well that's a shame," Diana said sympathetically. The girl's face turned to one of disdain when she saw a limousine pull into the school's parking lot. "Ugh, here he comes."

A teenager with shoulder length black hair, pale skin and blue eyes wearing all black stepped out of the limousine with a smug smile on his face. The majority of the girls in the vicinity (not including Diana) all swooned when they saw his face. The driver of the limo poked his head out to talk to the boy.

"Master Bruce, I know this is your definition of coping but I don't think that putting on an a-

The driver was cut off by Bruce raising his hand.

"Alfred, I'm fine. Trust me. I'll see you tonight," he said.

Alfred didn't seem convinced but relented regardless.

"Very well sir. Have a good day at school," he said before shutting the door and driving off.

Bruce quickly wore his smug smile once again and approached Diana and Clark.

"Clark," Bruce greeted as he shook Clark's hand. Bruce turned to Diana and greeted her with, "Princess," much to her annoyance.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Diana muttered angrily.

"Keep on wishing," Bruce said before leaving to catch up with Selina Kyle and her friends.

"He's a great guy once you get to know him," Clark commented after noticing Diana's annoyance.

"I'm sure he is. Let's go to class," Diana said as she led Clark away by the hand.

As the two walked into the school, a ginger haired boy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Jesus Christ Wally!" Clark exclaimed before he tried to bring his breathing under control.

"Wally you know you shouldn't use your powers so openly," Diana scolded.

"Sorry mother but I was just so excited to see you guys! It's been so long!" Wally said emotionally.

"Wally it's been a week since we last saw you. For a guy as fast as you, you'd think time would fly by," Clark teased.

"Whatever man, excuse me for caring about my friends. Later!"

Before Diana and Clark could stop him, Wally had dashed off.

"He's going to get caught one day," Diana said.

"And bring us down with him," Clark finished.

Clark and Diana entered their home room class and sat down with J'onn and Wally.

"What took you guys so long?" Wally asked.

"The fact that we want to fit in here," Clark shot back.

"And what would stop you from fitting in here?"

Clark looked up at the source of the question and was pleasantly surprised to find Lois Lane, his co-worker from the school newspaper in front of him. Clark then realised that she had asked him a question.

"Oh um, well, you see," Clark stumbled on his words comically.

The home room teacher came in and asked everyone to take their seats, saving Clark from coming up with a weak explanation.

"You were really smooth," Wally whispered to Clark in a mocking tone.

"I could… melt your face off," Clark threatened in a whisper.

"I don't know why you're so nervous around her," Diana commented, also in a whisper.

"Because she's a girl," Clark defended.

"And I'm not?" Diana asked amused.

"Oh snap," Wally said.

"You know what I mean," Clark said.

"I do and it's not a good enough reason to avoid asking her out," Diana explained.

"Ah you see, that is never going to happen. I'm just going to stay single throughout high school and maybe college. I'll be fine," Clark assured himself more than the others.

"You're… really… sad," Wally commented as Clark sighed.

"J'onn you've been really quiet all this while, got anything to say?" Wally asked his friend.

"You must detach yourself from the fear of rejection," J'onn advised inside Clark's head.

Clark was startled and got up abruptly.

"Is something wrong Mr Kent?" the home room teacher asked impatiently.

Clark blushed with embarrassment and tried to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"I need to go to the bathroom sir," Clark lied as he could hear a few chuckles in the classroom.

"Home room is almost over Mr Kent. I'd advise you to wait," he said with a stern voice.

"Sorry sir," Clark said as he sat back down.

In case it wasn't obvious, J'onn also had powers. But J'onn was a special case. He wasn't of Earth. Then again, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Bruce left his own home room class five minutes earlier. His father's company funded the school so he could get away with almost anything. He went to the roof (his usual hangout place) and sat down. He took out a notepad and began scribbling down some sketches. His memory then goes back to a fortnight ago. Bruce was clad in a black tuxedo, tears staining his eyes. He walked through a dark cavern and jumped back when he saw a swarm of bats fly anxiously past him. Bruce walked deeper into the cave and froze when he witnessed what the bats were flying away from. It approached him slowly and almost majestically. Its screech was soft but powerful. Its size was scientifically impossible. But it was there: a giant bat. The bat landed right in front of the petrified Bruce and screeched in his face. Bruce gradually and carefully raised his arm to touch the bat and felt a strange burst of inspiration flowing inside of him.

"Hello there," he said.

Bruce's mind returns to the present as he looks at his sketches of a bat costume disapprovingly. He tears them all up and throws them into the wind.

"I'm not ready. Not yet," he murmured before getting up and heading to class.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys. Please leave a review if you did and one if you didn't as well. **


End file.
